


Profanity Will Not Be Tolerated

by phantomlove908



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student Will Graham, Teacher Hannibal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Will is a student in Dr.Lecter's AP Psych class and has developed a crush on his teacher. How does the older man react when he finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/gifts).



> Since CannibalCuisine and I both share birthdays, I wanted to write a little something for them. I love their writing and truly look up to them!! This is still a WIP.

Will slouched while sitting in his desk. He tried to keep his eyes on the PowerPoint presentation but his gaze kept wandering towards Dr.Lecter’s mouth. He pretended not to notice every time his teacher paused to wet his lips-Will found himself unconsciously doing the same. It was moments like this in which he actually thanked god for his seat. The assigned seat allowed him a both a good view of the board and of Dr.Lecter’s face when he sat in his desk, all without drawing too much attention.

 

Today was a rare occasion in which the teacher started to pace around the classroom halfway through the lecture. Will could faintly smell his aftershave, he knew it wasn’t cheap, the doctor’s tastes were extremely refined for that. When the man walked across from him once more, he inhaled deeply, welcoming the lavish aroma. **_Would he smell better if I nuzzled his neck?_**

 

After a while the teacher returned to his desk.

 

Even though Dr.Lecter was an extremely worthy distraction, he still listened carefully to the lectures and wrote good notes. Will naturally did well in all his classes, but he put extra effort in AP Psych. He was currently at the top of all Dr.Lecter’s classes. This helped him make small talk with the older man. At the same time, Will attempted to appear uninterested with the class. He never participated in classroom discussions or asked questions during class. He preferred to stay after class, that way he received his full attention.  _ **Does he know I'm attracted to him?**_

 

All this made Will even more self-conscious than he already was. Will nervously started to chew on his pen. It was a bad habit he had never been able to break. His parents were always on his case about it, but at this point he had grown used to it. When he looked up to the screen, he accidentally locked eyes with Dr.Lecter who smirked slightly. It took him about thirty seconds until he realized what had happened and almost immediately pulled the pen out of his mouth and looked down to his notebook. After a while he looked up at the board, but not before stealing a glance from the teacher.

 

The doctor grinned wickedly but returned to the lecture as if nothing had occurred.  At this point his face was burning red and highly unorthodox thoughts kept entering his mind. His mind didn't seem to process the psychological information that was being instructed. All he could think about was him.

 

He didn’t snap out of it until the lights got turned on. He brought his hands up to his face and began to rub his eyes in exhaustion. He turned and face the clock to see how much longer he had left, five minutes. Looking down on his notebook, he noticed there wasn’t much written, but at least he managed to get something down. Had his mind gone too far this time?

“Damn it,” he cursed almost silently.

“Language, Mr.Graham,” spat out the teacher.

“I apologize, Dr,Lecter.”

 

“Thank you. Also, Mr.Graham. Please see me after class.” With a slight smile, he returned his attention to the computer screen.

  
**_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession.... I'm bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry that it has taken me this long!!

His hands began to tremble slightly but he attempted to remain calm. _ **At this point was it even possible to do that?**_   In all honesty, it wouldn't be the first time that he would be alone with the man. **_What difference would it be now?_** After all, the doctor was one of the most professional teachers on campus. Perhaps all he wanted to do was question today's behavior. He did slack on today's notes. It _must_ be that.

But that salacious look he had received, he had to _know_.   
Will leaned down into his desk and cradled his face with hands. He never imagined that he would ever face Doctor Lecter about his feelings. **_Appearances to keep, to maintain_** , he thought.

"Mr.Graham," the voice interrupted. The student immediately sat up and gave his attention to the teacher, "Yes, sir."

Dr.Lecter walked near Will's desk and sat on top of a neighboring desk. Their positions made him seem larger and more masculine in comparison to the student. Seem? Hell, he is, he thought. Will swallowed dryly at the sight.

"Are you aware of why you are here, young man?" His stoic expression did nothing to soothe or calm the panicked man.

"Uh. I uh. Well, um. I did not pay attention, sir," he whispered.

"Do not mumble and speak up, boy," the teacher replied with a stern tone.

"I wasn't paying attention to your lecture, sir," Will's gaze went to the floor.

"Please be respectful and look at me when you are speaking to me. You know how much I despise rudeness, Please continue, Mr.Graham."

The student's breath hitched slightly, "Yes, Dr.Lecter" The teacher nodded in acceptance. "I also used profanity." At this point, Will's face was inflamed; everything felt hot and his face was extremely red.

"You sure did. What else? Please, indulge me."

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

The older man grinned, "Don't act coy with me, boy. I saw the way you looked at me. I must say, you can hide it from others. Just not me."

Will attempted to brush off the remark and scoffed. "It's a bad habit, Dr.Lecter. As a former professional and licensed psychiatrist, you sure must be able to understand these sort of things."

With the agility of a cat, he stood up and leaned down into Will and reached for his wrist, The student was deeply caught up in the moment and didn't protest in any way.

"Elevated pulse, dilated pupils. You are in _love_."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Your words say one thing, yet _your body says another_." The teacher leaned down even more, their faces were close, lips nearly touching. Will let out a barely audible gasp, closed his eyes, but resisted the urge to lean into the other man. "There it is," he murmured.

Almost immediately, he pushed him away and stood up. "What are your intentions? You can't just do that to people! And what if you are right, what then? You make fun of me and tease me every day until graduation? Force me to drop out of your class? Are you that big of a sadist?" Tears were streaming down his face in frustration.

"So quick to judge, Mr.Graham."

"Stop. Please, just cut that polite nonsense off. Just say what you mean. This is humiliating."

"I must admit, I never intended to make you cry. From the first time you came into this classroom, I knew you were different. You have a great amount of empathy that allows you to see amazing things that are usually impossible. Mr.Holmes has made quite a few remarks about you in his forensics class. All that aside, these emotions I feel towards you are utterly inconvenient."

Will scoffed, "Is this supposed to be a declaration of love or confession?"

"If you prefer to call it that."

"Now what?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Why should you act like this with me? You are a well-educated mad. A nationwide renowned psychiatrist who suddenly quit and became a teacher. I'm only here because of a scholarship, my parents could never afford the tuition. Not only that, but you are my teacher and I am your student. Do you see it now, or must I say more?"

"Your current economic state is not an issue. I don't see how that could be a problem for me, all the more reasons to take care of you."

"Sir, I do not need to be taken care of. As soon as I graduate I plan on attending college and earning everything on my own merit."

"Isn't that what people in relationships do? Take care of each other?"

"Relationship? Where the hell did you get that?"

"Pardon me, I assumed that-"

"You shouldn't assume, Dr.Lecter."

"Yes, I apologize Mr.Graham."

"Well, uh," he took a step back, "if you really want a relationship, then you should stop calling me 'Mr.Graham'. Call me Will."

"Will," he tested it out.

"Just like that," he smiled gently.

"Then you should also call me Hannibal."

"Well, Hannibal. This is going to sound super childish, so don't laugh. Or at least try to."

"Why would I?"

"Just listen. I like you and I guess you like me. I know right now is a very complicated time given the current state of our relationship, so I'm asking you. What would you like to do?"

"It's not only about me, you are also part of this. I may be your teacher for now, but I hope to be much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far. Look for me on tumblr. I'm still getting used to that think. What do you think should happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to my in my AP Euro class. I was in deep thought about the Decembrist Revolt and I tend to chew on pens. My teacher and I made awkward eye contact and he gave me a weird look. Needless to say, I never chewed on my pens in his class. My friend teased me for the next two weeks and occasionally brings it up. According to her I wanted to "blow him," this is chaotic.
> 
> \----  
> Thank you for reading and look for me on tumblr.


End file.
